falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atherton
Atherton was a town and locality of Queensland, Australia prior the Great War, but has since entered a stage of rebuilding some time after 2287. History Pre-War Atherton prior the war was relatively peaceful and would annually hold a Maize Festival around September. However, in time that centre of the Atherton Tablelands region would be a base of operation for the 51st Battalion as the Merriland Hall was transformed into a supply depot once again. Post-War The Herberton Road was struck by a 6 Kiloton nuclear warhead and resulted in the death of at least 650 residents. Most of the residence were able to escape to their home built fallout shelters while others remained on the surface. The survivors would go on to established the Regional Trust - a membership-based Nationalist group that would soon devolve into a Human Nationalist government falling the arrival of Ghouls. Most of the survivors world go onto to restablish the Allied Works Council and operate in the Merriland Hall to help rebuild what's left of the world while several families viewed the Regional Trust with contempt before deciding to go live near the Seven Sisters and form the Seven Sisters Clans. Tablelands Bush War Despite the growing detest of the Regional Trust; the Seven Sisters Clans barely have any resources to stop treatment of the Ghouls as they have began capturing them and forcing the Ghouls into servitude. The Regional Trust and Allied Works Council work together after several Bush ranger factions arrived in the Region and tried to gain bribes from the Regional Trust; instead the Regional Trust's executive sent back the heads of all Bushies to their leaders, and resulted in the beginning of the Tablelands Bush War. The conflicted began on June 2nd, 2103 and ended on September 3rd, 2109. Following the war; the Executive met with the Bush rangers and made treaty with them that included some conditions; Bush rangers cannot enter the Tablelands Region, any debts that inhabitants of the Tablelands has will never be repaid, and the Tablelanders will not interact with Bushies. The Bush rangers agreed to rather odd conditions and left the Region for good. Winter War Following the end of the Bush War; the Regional Trust and Allied Works Council had been crippled by the conflict and the Clans began attacking the slave owners. At the beginning of June, 2110 to the end of August, 2110 - a three-month war began. This is widely referred to as the Winter War by the participates. 9% of the Human population was lost during war along with a single family of ghouls. The Regional Trust decided to sterilize the adult men of the Seven Sisters Clans and all Ghouls as a "punishment" for defying the "trust" of the Region. Sometime after the war; the Allied Works Council decided to secretly support the clans against the Regional Trust. Post-2287 Sometime after 2287; the covert alliance between the Council and the Clans was almost exposed during a Super Mutant attack. Wildlife Atherton is home to several creatures including creatures that are entirely unique to area. These unique animals include; *Raddogs (Mutated Chihuahua-Fox Terriers) *Glowing Mouse Spiders *Radfowl (mutant Guinea fowl) *Droughtmasters (two-headed Droughtmaster cattle) *Fall Ratites (Mutant Southern cassowaries) Raddogs Others animals also found in Atherton are radroaches, bloatflies, stingwings, and bloodbugs. Raddogs are either found in the wild or owned by the rich as a pet while sought out by ghouls and Super mutants as food. Raddogs are the same size German Shepherds and can run faster than Mongrels. Glowing Mouse Spiders Atherton seems to be the only settlements that doesn't have Radscorpions instead it houses Glowing Mouse Spiders. They are too toxic to eat and pose considerable damage to humans when culling them. Radfowl Radfowl are mutated Guinea fowl that are known as big as turkeys with and have more aggressive temperament to any thing excepts its own kind. They hunted as food by the Tablelanders and their feathers are used for fly fishing. Droughtmasters Once Australians decided to develop the Droughtmasters by crossbreeding Brahmans with British breed cattle. After the war, only a quarter of its species remained and resulted in them being branded as critically endangered. Instead of using them as livestock; the Regional Trust ordered their citizens to let them breed in order to repopulate the area. By 2287; they were enough Droughtmasters to allow the inhabitants to use them as livestock and declassify them as critically endangered. Fall Ratites Mutated from Southern Cassowaries; the Fall Ratites are considered extinct in the wild as they kept captive in the Mable Street Zoo by the old Head Teacher's Residence. It is considered a crime against the Regional Trust to hunt or cull them. Category:Queensland Category:Places